


救赎第三部17

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部17

第17章 

　　回了京城，自然要入宫向皇帝禀奏战事详情。

　　“殿下稍待，陛下尚在小憩。”左恒对润凰拱一拱手，悄声道：“陛下这几日心情不畅，今早还训斥了几位臣子，殿下切莫再惹陛下动怒了。”

　　润凰虽没将那位君父放在心上，但对于别人的善意还是十分感激的。“多谢给使提点。”

　　正说着话，便见一个小黄门从里面快步出来，“颖王殿下，陛下召您进去。”

　　清韵轩内宽敞明亮，及地窗扇一推，外面便是一望无际的太液池。因是盛夏，湖面莲叶依依，迎风摇摆。仅是这般望着，便让人从心底生发出一股凉意。

　　润凰行了礼，跪坐在一侧，等着皇帝问话。

　　耳边传来衣衫摩挲的声音，不时听到左恒小声叮嘱，“陛下当心台阶。”

　　润凰忍不住抬起眼皮往上瞅去，正见到皇帝一手撑着案面，极缓极缓的坐下来。就这么几个动作，已然老态毕露。

　　他心中默默叹息，就算富有四海，也逃不过生老病死。

　　“颖王来了。”皇帝似乎身体很不好，每说一句话都十分费力，“递来的奏表朕已看了，你和端王兄弟齐心，朕很欣慰。按军功，该擢升你一级。但你已是亲王，朕实在不知该赏赐你什么。”

　　顿了一下，皇帝笑问道：“不如你来告诉朕吧！”

　　这是试探，若有一字答得不妥，便会引来杀身之祸。但润凰才不在乎，“我想要什么，难道父皇不知道？”他抬头直视君王，一字一顿的道：“齐王一党已被擒获，为何父皇迟迟不颁圣旨？”

　　皇帝脸色一沉，“你杀了润霖，杀了盛荣，朕念你勤王有功，不追究你弑兄抗旨的大罪，你还想怎样？”

　　润凰五指牢牢攥住衣衫下摆，指节用力得发白。一字一字低沉有力，充满了悲怆愤怒，“我要润霖不得葬入皇陵，我要王贵妃千刀万剐，我要将盛荣一党斩尽杀绝。”

　　“住口，焱腾王法，只诛首恶，不问从犯。”皇帝怒喝，“润凰，你身为皇子，难道要知法犯法？”

　　润凰低头，肩膀微微抖动。他在笑，笑自己天真，居然还对座上男人报有一丝可笑的幻想。他深吸一口气，慢慢站了起来。昂然挺直背脊，带着蔑笑，嘲弄的看着那穿着黄袍的垂垂老者。

　　“只诛首恶？父皇真是健忘啊，十年前宫门外的朱雀大街可是被血染红了一层又一层。我的外祖、舅父、表兄……或被诛杀，或被流放，死得悄无声息，一个泱泱大族便这么覆灭了。那时父皇可有说过‘只诛首恶不问从犯’这样的话？”

　　皇帝气得满脸紫涨，一掌拍向案面，“辛元志犯下贪墨之罪，是国家巨蠹，自然该死。”

　　润凰仰天大笑，眸中泪光闪烁。“我外祖两袖清风，所居不过两三间陋室。贪墨、巨蠹，他若真的家财万贯，又怎会拿不出银子打点疏通？父皇，十年前你如此说，十年后你仍如此说，你以为我还是当年那个无知幼童，任由你蒙骗吗？”

　　“放肆，放肆。”皇帝气得手指发抖，“逆子，你这个逆子。”

　　左恒急得不行，劝道：“殿下，您就少说两句，别惹陛下生气了。”说完对他连连使眼色，让他赶紧出去。

　　润凰似乎想到了什么，侧首一笑，天真而残忍，“我方才说错了，我只是一个无依无靠的皇子，父皇怎会费尽心思来蒙骗我？您只是想要一个冠冕堂皇的说辞来掩盖真相而已，至于我信不信，天下人信不信，您根本不在乎。而真相是什么？真相就是你不敢将我母后的真正死因公之于众，你怕我外祖深孚众望，你怕我舅父手握重兵，你怕终有一日……”

　　“住口！”皇帝抓起貔貅镇纸用力朝润凰扔去，“你的母后是病逝，病逝！”他大声嘶吼，伏在案上咳嗽连连。

　　“殿下，老奴求您了，别再说了。”左恒急得满头大汗。

　　润凰抿紧唇角，冷冷看着皇帝，不发一语。

　　皇帝好不容易缓过气来，也没了争吵的心思，低低的道：“凤凰，这天下之事，绝不是非黑即白。朕虽然富有四海，位高权重，但每行一步都要考虑全局，是天底下最无法随心所欲的人。”

　　润凰漠然道：“母后一生从未做过一件错事，却落得这样一个悲惨的下场。我只问陛下一句话，您不为母后伸冤，不为我母族昭雪，是不能，还是不愿？”

　　这短短几句话，字字如刮骨钢刀，一直刺到皇帝心脏，痛得他全身颤抖。

　　“你是臣，朕是君，你是子，朕是父，你这般胆大妄为，就不怕朕杀了你？”皇帝站起来，甩开左恒搀扶的手，一步步走下台阶，走到润凰面前。

　　这对父子君臣，四目相对，谁也不退让。

　　润凰头一次在皇帝面前露出了真心的笑容，“好啊！父亲，那就请您就让儿臣去陪母后吧！”

　　他的目光清澈如水，纯善如稚子，皇帝素来冷心冷情，再生不起一丝柔软的情感，此时此刻竟不敢直视他的目光。忍不住往后退了两步，转身走回御座，“你给朕到清韵轩外跪着，无朕的旨意不得起身。”

　　“雷霆雨露皆是君恩，儿臣拜谢。”润凰跪倒，行礼，起身离去。

　　“逆子，逆子。”皇帝重重拍着案面，大声痛骂。

　　“颖王殿下虽然时常惹陛下生气，但陛下不就是爱他这种性子吗？”左恒从小黄门手里取过茶水，送到皇帝手边，“若陛下真的厌了殿下，怎会三五不时便召他来呢？”

　　皇帝两眼一瞪，“你这老东西，越来越放肆了啊！”

　　左恒轻轻打了自己一个嘴巴，“是，老奴多嘴。”

　　皇帝叹气，“凤凰和太子是亲兄弟，怎么这性子差别这么大。倘若他能学得太子三分处事之道，朕就不用这么担心了。风起萧墙，皇家从来不是清净之地。”

　　下面的话左恒就不好插嘴了，便笑道：“看时辰快到正午了，这大毒日头的，颖王殿下刚打完一场大仗，恐怕身子受不了啊！”

　　皇帝冷哼一声，“那也是他自找的。”顿了下，勾勾手指示意左恒过来，“你看着差不多了就找个由头让他起来吧，别提起朕。”

　　左恒忍笑，“老奴知道。”

　　润凰跪在宫外，被太阳晒得昏昏沉沉，头上的汗珠不知落下了多少，有几颗还坠坠的挂在腮上。

　　忽然感到一股凉意，“左给使？”他推开左恒搀扶的手，“父皇还没让我起身，我不能连累给使。”

　　左恒笑道：“陛下就是一时气话，这么多年了，殿下难道还不知道陛下的性子？若殿下真的跪坏了，陛下就真的气恼了。”见润凰还是执意不起，便叹了口气，“我就实话说了吧，是陛下发话，免了殿下的罚。”

　　“当真？”

　　“老奴有几个胆子敢假传圣旨？”左恒一边扶他起来一边递上一瓶药酒，“这是老奴用惯了的药酒，最能治跌打外伤，殿下若不嫌弃……”

　　“多谢给使。”润凰深深一揖，将那药酒收到怀中。“敢问给使，太子可在东宫？”

　　“在。这些天太子忙得很呢！”左恒满脸褶子笑成了一朵菊花，“也对，遇到这样的大喜事谁能不忙呢？说句托大的话，老奴也算看着两位殿下长大的，如今这心里比谁都高兴呢！”

　　“大喜事？是什么？”润凰奇道。他和太子哥哥心意相通，从不隐瞒什么，既是大喜事，兄长怎不告诉他？

　　“殿下不知道？”左恒一拍脑袋，“看老奴这记性，殿下这不是刚刚打仗归来嘛！”他存心让这兄弟俩亲近亲近，便故作神秘的道：“殿下若想知道是何事，往东宫走一趟便是。”

　　


End file.
